


Wedding Day

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Friendship/Love, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 18:00:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2397608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s a perfect day for a wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Day

The ceremony is being held in the gardens at the Potter Estate, and the reception will be hosted in the elegant ballroom. The day is sunny, the sky is clear, and there’s just a slight breeze to keep it from being too warm, so the weather is perfect for a wedding. Guests are already arriving even though the ceremony doesn’t start for another forty-two minutes, and Sirius can see Peter starting to look nervous as he helps seat guests. The daft fool is probably trying to remember the complicated seating chart for the reception, with enemies not being seated together and rivals on opposite sides of the room and blah blah blah ad nauseam.

“I’m going to go check on the happy couple,” he whispers to Remus, grinning when a suspicious look greets his words.

“Don’t do anything stupid, Pads. The ceremony is in half an hour,” Remus reminds him.

“Stupid? Me?” He feigns offense and puts his hand over his heart. “Your lack of faith wounds me deeply, Moony. I am an honorable man who has been entrusted with best man duties. Prongs wouldn’t make me best man if he thought I was stupid.”

“Prongs thinks the sun shines out your arse and doesn’t realize you’re nothing more than a charming rascal.” Remus swats his shoulder. “Go away. I’m waiting for Wormtail to have a breakdown when Lily’s evil sister starts talking to him.”

“Ha! And you call me a rascal?” Sirius winks before ducking out of the gardens and heading upstairs to the bedroom where Lily’s getting ready. He knocks three times, one long and two short.

“Come in, Sirius.” Lily sounds calm and amused instead of anxious and fretful like most brides would be.

When he enters the room, he closes the door and just takes in the vision of her in the Muggle wedding gown she insisted on wearing. It’s got lots of white fabric and delicate lace and is way too girly for their Lily, but she looks beautiful. James is standing by the window and grins when he turns to face Sirius.

“Ravishing, isn’t she?” He walks over and squeezes Sirius’ shoulder. “What’s it like out there?”

“Bloody beautiful,” Sirius agrees. “It’s a madhouse. Lily, your bitch sister showed up, and Moony’s waiting for her to go after Peter. Why couldn’t you elope again?”

Lily laughs. “Because our boy wants a big ceremony with all the fuss and bother,” she reminds him. “He’s a romantic, what can I say?”

“This is an important day in our lives, and I want to celebrate it,” James says with a shrug. “Besides, Mum and Dad have been looking forward to my wedding for ages. With everything happening in our world right now, I thought this might be something fun to take their minds off old Moldyvort’s rise in power.”

“Your mum is in her element,” Sirius agrees. “She’s prancing around in posh robes and acting like she’s taken lessons from my mum on being hoity toity. Your dad, meanwhile, is hiding in his study with a bottle of vintage Muggle scotch.”

“You should have nicked a bottle of that and brought it with you. I could use a drink right now.” Lily makes a face. “If I breathe too much, I’m worried my breasts are going to fall out of this dress. This is one time that I’m thankful I’m not buxom.”

“Oh, I don’t know. I think you’ve got great tits, and it’d definitely liven up the wedding if they popped out to say hi.” Sirius waggles his eyebrows and leers, laughing when James punches his gut.

“Oi! No guests need to be ogling our girl.” James winks at Lily. “He’s right about one thing, though. They’re great tits.”

“Men! It’s ridiculous that more women aren’t in power if all it takes is a set of breasts to turn you into drooling animals.” Lily scoffs and rolls her eyes. “Most women just don’t seem to understand how to use their natural assets to their advantage or they fail to realize that they have the power to change the current system.”

“We’re more progressive in our world than they are in the Muggle world, at least.” Sirius arches a brow. “I saw something in a Muggle paper recently about a protest due to some bird being fired because she wouldn’t shag her boss. If a wizard tried that, you could just hex boils on his cock and be done with it.”

“I don’t think progressive means what you must think it does if you think the magical world suits the definition,” Lily says, shaking her head. “It’s a different type of racism in this world, but it still exists, and women are still expected to be brood mares for bloodlines instead of having a chance at a career in many families. Name me five working mothers who have children not at Hogwarts yet.”

“We’re getting married in half an hour. I think the political discussion can wait for, oh, never?” James interrupts them before they can start arguing, earning glares from each of them. He merely grins at them, since they never seem to bother him when they start discussing something passionately and often heatedly. “Now kiss and make up. I won’t have my wedding day tarnished by another of your silly disagreements.”

“Our disagreements aren’t silly, James. He’s an arrogant Pureblood bastard who thinks his world is perfect even though he chose to leave his family due to their prejudice, and he knows a war is brewing but he’s still loyal to his perception of the magical world.” Lily looks at him, and Sirius doesn’t look away. “Loyalty is an admirable trait, Sirius, but yours is misplaced sometimes.”

“I know this world isn’t perfect, petal, but it’s still an improvement over the one you came from. It might be more modern, and I do love the music and fashion, but there’s constantly war and murder and hate all over. We have that, too, but it’s contained mostly to a small group of silver spoon fed arseholes who can’t think for themselves.” Sirius takes the few steps needed to reach Lily. “But Jamie’s right. This is your wedding day, and our argument can wait until after the honeymoon.” He makes a kissy face at her, and she tries to stay stern but eventually laughs.

“You’re bloody impossible, Sirius Black,” she mutters before she leans up to kiss him.

“And you wouldn’t have me any other way,” he tells her as he pulls back. “James, mate, how long did you say we had?” He gives James a lecherous grin and winks.

“Probably enough time to get into a little mischief,” James decides, joining them. He kisses Sirius hard, nipping at his lips while Lily unfastens his trousers and pulls out his cock.

“I did tell Remus that I had to take care of any best man duties needed.” Sirius licks into James’ mouth as Lily starts to suck his cock. With work being so busy lately and the wedding approaching, it’s been over a week since the three of them have had a chance to get together. James and Lily will be heading off on their honeymoon in a few hours, too, leaving Sirius behind, so he doesn’t see any harm in enjoying them one last time before they’re married. Besides, there’s a small part of him that’s worried they’ll be leaving him behind in more ways than one once that ring is on her finger and it’s them and him instead of an us as they’ve been for a couple of years now.

“I love watching her suck your cock, Pads,” James murmurs, looking down to stare at Lily. “Almost as much as I enjoy seeing you fuck her so hard she screams. Think you can make her scream today?”

Sirius slowly smiles at the challenge and nods. “Damn right I can,” he promises, reaching down to stroke James’ cock through his trousers. “You gonna fuck me while I fuck your blushing bride in her fancy dress?”

James groans and bucks into Sirius’ hand, looking at him with flushed cheeks. “Yes. I’m going to fill you up, Sirius. Make you remember me even when I’m gone.”

“Could never forget you, Jamie. Love you, mate,” Sirius whispers, kissing him again, a little rougher this time because the idea of James being gone scares him so fucking much. 

“Good God. The honeymoon is only a week, so it’s not like you’ll never see each other again,” Lily reminds them, stroking his wet cock as she watches them kiss. Sirius flips her off for interrupting a somewhat emotional moment for him, and she repays him by licking the head of his cock and tonguing his sensitive slit until he’s whining into the kiss.

“Love you, too, Sirius,” James breathes out in a soft voice against his lips. He then smiles mischievously. “Let’s see about making her scream, yeah?”

Sirius rubs his face against James’ shoulder and calms himself because it’s bloody ridiculous to be so emotional about a fucking wedding of all things. James isn’t going anywhere, and neither is Lily. Sure, they’re getting married, and Sirius is going to be on his own, but that doesn’t mean he’s cut out of their lives or not still a part of this special thing they have between them. Marriage doesn’t have to change this. It _won’t_ change this because they’re shagging him right now in their posh wedding clothes because they seem to sense he’s feeling needy and they want to give him what he needs. Merlin, he loves them so fucking much.

“He won’t be able to make me scream,” Lily says in a prim voice she used to use as a prefect that always makes Sirius’ cock twitch. “We have guests, and I’m certainly not going to give them the satisfaction of knowing what we’re doing. They’d probably enjoy it too much.”

“Then you’d better find something to stick in your mouth, petal, because I’m going to make you scream so loud they’ll hear it out in the gardens,” Sirius promises, dropping to his knees and shoving up the skirt of her wedding dress. She’s wearing thigh high stockings, which is one of his greatest weaknesses as well as one of the best Muggle inventions ever, so he starts there. He nuzzles her leg, kissing and licking at the bare skin above the stocking while stroking her calves with his fingers. He can hear slurping above him and knows James is enjoying Lily’s mouth right now, an image that makes him even harder.

When he tickles the back of her knee through the stockings, she curses at him, and he just laughs. He licks his way up her thigh, putting her legs over his shoulders as he ducks more fully under her wedding dress. He can feel the silk stockings rubbing against his face as he continues his journey towards his destination. When he reaches the skimpy knickers barely covering her mound of ginger curls, he licks at her through the material, teasing swipes of his tongue, getting the damp material even wetter. He doesn’t take them off. He just pulls the crotch to the side, revealing her to him, and he begins to lick in earnest when the first taste of her hits his tongue.

“You fucking bastard,” Lily curses, pressing down and rolling her hips, rubbing herself against his face as much as she can. He teases her even more when she curses at him, and he stops for a moment when he feels hands tugging on his trousers. When he feels James lick his arse, he moans and starts lapping at her once again. “Oh, that’s a good boy. Spreading your arse for him like a bitch in heat. You’re such a dirty slut, Sirius.”

Sirius growls softly when she calls him a slut, but he can’t deny it. He’d do anything for these two people, sexual or otherwise, and he doesn’t care that they know it. James is preparing him with his tongue and fingers, stretching him while he continues licking at Lily’s cunt. She’s pulled the wedding dress up around her waist so she can pull his long hair, guiding him to where she wants him. He sucks on her clit, sliding three fingers into her at once, which makes her gasp and clench around him.

“Fuck me, Sirius,” she demands, wiggling beneath him and tightening her legs around him. “I want you to come inside me, you filthy slut.”

James pulls back and slaps his arse. “Do it, mate. Fuck her hard.”

Sirius crawls forward, shoving her wedding dress out of the way so he can kiss her as he thrusts inside her deep. He still has her legs over his shoulders, and he fucks her hard, just the way she wants it from him. He’s careful not to muss her hair, since it’s been styled for the wedding, but he bites and licks at her lips and tongue as they fuck. When James starts to press into his arse, he stops moving and hisses, trying to relax and bear down on the thick cock pressing into him.

“That’s good, Sirius. Take him inside you.” Lily is petting his hair and rolling her hips. “You’re our good boy. We’ll take care of you. Let us love you, Sirius.”

Sirius whimpers as she keeps petting him and James starts to fuck him. Every time James pushes in, it sends Sirius deeper inside Lily. He hears them kissing over his head, then they’re kissing him, two tongues licking at his mouth while four hands stroke up and down his sides and touch him under his shirt. It’s too much, too overwhelming, and he comes with a low cry, spilling inside Lily as James starts fucking him faster. He grinds into Lily on every thrust inside, reaching between them to rub at her clit as she bites down on his arm and screams when she comes. He isn’t sure when exactly James comes, but he can feel it in his arse when James sinks deep and grunts.

“Alright?” James asks softly, rubbing at Sirius’ scalp as he finally pulls out.

“Mmm.” Sirius can’t really form words to answer just yet, but he thinks the noise he’s making should indicate he’s good.

“Get out of me, Sirius. I’ve got to get cleaned up for the wedding.” Lily pushes at him but smiles when he blinks at her. He slides out of her and goes back to his former kneeling position, just breathing in and out as he watches her straighten her knickers back into place without wiping herself clean. At his questioning look, she kisses his forehead. “This way, a part of you is with us during the ceremony.”

“Oh.” Sirius looks at James and grins. “You’ve got a smudge on your glasses, Prongs.”

“You’ve got come dripping out of your arse, Pads,” James says, sticking his tongue out before he pulls off his spectacles and wipes them.

Sirius grabs a tissue and wipes himself, since he doesn’t want a wet spot on the back of his trousers when he’s standing beside the happy couple during their vows. It’ll be tough enough to stand there knowing his come’s inside the beautiful bride without getting hard. After he’s cleaned up, he stands and straightens out his clothes. “Do I look devastatingly handsome?” He poses and blows them a kiss.

“You’re a cheeky tosser,” Lily tells him. “Did I get anything on my dress?”

He scans it and shakes his head. “No, you’re pristine and perfect. Ready to commit to this scoundrel, Merlin help you.” He rubs the top of James’ head, mussing his hair, and ducks to avoid the ensuing swat aimed at his arm. 

“C’mon, arsehole. We should go make sure everything’s ready. It’s almost time.” James kisses Lily before walking to the door.

“Of course everything’s ready. You’ve got a smashing best man, and Moony’s down there taking care of any last minute issues.” Sirius leans in for his own kiss from Lily, kissing her nose before straightening up. “You really do look beautiful, petal.”

“I hate when you call me that,” she grumbles, smoothing out her dress as she smiles. “Now run along and make sure James doesn’t faint when I come down the aisle.”

“I’ll be sure to do that,” he promises, walking out of the room with his arm around James’ shoulder. While he still isn’t sure where his place is going to be once James and Lily are married, he feels pretty confident now that they’ll make sure he fits in somewhere.

End


End file.
